warriorsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart/Approval
When adding a new topic, please use these naming conventions: |'Current' Name of Cat + Link| (|Rank (Abbreviated)|) ~ For Approval Example: Starpaw (App) ~ For Approval =Rules and Regulations= Approving Images To approve an image, you must be a SR WARRIOR OR ABOVE. Once a sr warrior or above approves of an image, they will put the image up for CBA, and change the heading to ~ CBA. If the CBA goes through 24 hours without any other user commenting, the image is approved. If another user comments before the CBA is completed, the CBA will be cancelled and the image re-uploaded. If one user objects to another user's comment through CBA, the deputy or leader will be asked to continue CBA, or cancel it. Declining Images To decline an image, you must be a SR WARRIOR OR ABOVE. If an image hasn't been re-uploaded for a certain amount of time (see here), then a sr warrior or above may decline it. Promotion of Users For a kit to become an apprentice, you must have one approved image. For an apprentice to become a warrior, you must have three more approved images. For a warrior to become a senior warrior, you must have five more approved images '''and '''three re-done images. The deputy '''or '''leader will look under the number of Chararts you have successfully completed and will promote you. For this, please create a page for your Chararts (use this link ) or the deputy or leader will be unable to promote you. Only SR WARRIORS OR ABOVE can promote users. Re-uploading Images If a kit or apprentice's image hasn't been re-uploaded for one week, the image must be declined. If a warrior or above's image hasn't been re-uploaded for two weeks, the image must be declined. =Archives= Approved Images Declined Images =Images to be Tweaked= Take it to the [[WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart/Tweaked|'Tweak Page']]. =Topics to be Discussed= Take it to the [[WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart|'Discussion Page']]. =Images up for Approval= Echomoon (Q) ~ For Approval Welp… I tried. 22:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) It needs to match the warrior as this was the first image of the set. Also, blur the shading and white chest/underbelly more 10:18, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Define da shading. And blur/smudge the forehead stripes. 14:19, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Re~Upped 00:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) It still doesn't match the warrior in terms of stripes and the positioning of the white chest and underbelly. Also, darken the shading a tad. I'm having a hard time trying to see it 07:02, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok, Whoever you are, I was origanaly trying to match the warrior but their in different positions so it's kinda hard. I'll re do it later. P.S Your sig is...er…''messed up''. 13:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Please be careful of your language. 'Whoever you are' sounds rude, and I would get offended if someone said that to me Besides it links to their talk! For the image, I reckon it could do with a bit of tweaking, if you like I can make an unshaded version of the queen and how it would look (reference is the warrior) just let me know :) 10:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) No worries Sun, I'm not offended. Anyways, the stripes look a little over-smudged, there's waste around the image, there are blanks spaces which need to be filled in with stripes and the shading needs to be defined. Sorry if I'm picky or sound rude >.> 11:22, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I think the stripes are too thick 11:26, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if I'' sounded rude there. Still working, Sun? 09:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) It's ok. None of you sound rude. My GIMP was acting up, but i'll probably be able to re post her today. :) 13:54, May 8, 2015 (UTC) '''Re~Upped' Weeks later… Define the head shading, and smooth out the stripes more 03:19, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Blanks (KP) ~ For Approval yay. uploading longfurs later :p Click them to see them fullsize. whytheysobig 21:48 Sun May 10 I think they are just a little oversized. Mind shrinking them a bit? 08:22, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I'll do that on Friday I can't do it now 22:36 Mon May 11 It's oversized as YC said, I also think you should "flatten" them a bit, like, you know. 00:37, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Idk if this is what Bramble meant, but the hind legs are way too long. I honestly don't know how a cat could be standing so... upright. Also, could you re-upload the image on File:KPblank.m.png and File:KPblank.f.png respectively? We don't have long/short furred cats anyway… and KP is the abbreviation so I'm gonna delete this one 07:41, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Still working? 06:57, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes. 21:25 Fri May 15 I still think you need to shrink them 23:46, May 15, 2015 (UTC) The ---> eye looks larger than the <--- eye, make them the same size 06:54, May 16, 2015 (UTC) They don't need to look identical bc of the angle, but yes one eye is too small. And I still think it's a little over sized. 10:40, May 19, 2015 (UTC)